


None of Us Are Alone

by geekyglamour413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyglamour413/pseuds/geekyglamour413
Summary: With the castle gone there's only one thing left to do . . . team camp outs! But dream are sometimes haunting, and if they follow you to waking hours, everyone will know. But it's good thing there's family. (Very light Plance)





	None of Us Are Alone

The Paladins of Voltron slept in small groups. With the castle gone they resorted to camping on the occasional planet that came along on there trip home. It seemed like a good idea to get out and stretch in opposition to sleeping in the lions and never stopping.

They developed a pattern in the end due to sleep preferences. Lance, Hunk and Pidge would sleep in a cuddle pile and Shiro, Keith, and Coran would make their own little circle while Allura and Romelle would huddle up and whisper late into the night.

But a downside of this was everyone being able to  _ hear _ everyone. Like Hunk’s snoring, Allura talking in her sleep, or Keith grunting and making various weird sounds. After some time and a few embarrassing stories, everyone got used to each other and sleep through the night was undisturbed from normal sleeping habits.

But one night they were staying on a half desert half forest planet. They picked the desert side to avoid the dangerous wild life because they only lived in the other half. They made camp on a small peak because Allura liked the view. Everyone fell asleep with ease, but in the early hours of the morning Lance let out a scream. It woke everyone instantly. As they went for their weapons they realized there was no danger. Just a whimpering boy in the grasp of a sleep hellscape.

“Lance!” Pidge cried. She sat up to her knees and reached her hand out to his shoulder not entirely knowing what she was planning on doing. Was he having a nightmare or terror? She could try to wake him up or try to guide him to gentler sleep. But her firm grip on his shoulder put a stop to her questions.

Lance’s eyes flew open and with surprising finesse he slammed her to the ground with her arm pinned painfully behind her back. She cried out in shock and pain. She looked up from the dirt and saw Keith take a few aggressive steps forward but Hunk’s arm waved at him to wait.

“Lance,” Hunk said softly but he couldn’t hide the deep concern and slight fear in his voice.

Pidge felt the weight on her arm lessen slightly. “Pidge? Oh my- I-I’m so sorry.”

His voice sounded so shaken. His presence on her back lifted and she sat up. Lance had moved away from her and was hugging his knees, tears in the corner of his eyes. When he glanced at her she looked away. The tension hung in the air, no one was saying anything. Lance abruptly stood up. His demeanor changed from mildly horrified to only looking embarrassed.

“Sorry. I’ll just take a walk and let you guys sleep.” He muttered sorry a few more times and briskly walked away. As soon as he rounded a boulder, Pidge was certain his walk turned into a sprint.

“Should we follow him?” Romelle asked.

“We’ll talk to him when he comes back. I think he wants to calm down first.” Shiro stared in the direction Lance had disappeared, his brow furrowed in worry.

“Nah, I’m going to talk to him now.” Pidge stood up and started running after him. Ignoring the others calls to stay, though no one followed her.

After some brief searching she found Lance sitting on a ledge looking out at the view. A thin purple light began emitting from the horizon.

She sat down next to him and kicked her feet over the ledge. The view was honestly breathtaking. That was a good start.

“Nice pick for a place to sulk.” She bit her lip, bad start.

Lance sighed, then sniffed. She still didn’t look at him as she fixed her gaze on the horizon.

“Is your arm okay?” He asked softly.

“What? Oh yeah of course it’s fine. I was more startled than anything with the surprise of the force and-” she got her rambling and glanced at him, “But are you okay?”

Lance shrugged. His eyes were red but the tears had been wiped away. His head was ducked down in shame. “I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time, I’ll get over it.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“It was just a nightmare Pidge. There’s not a lot to say.”

“But it would probably help you feel better.”

Lance sighed, “There really isn’t a point Pidge. I can’t stop them from happening and with so much going on I don’t want to hinder the team with small problems. So really, it would have been better if no one knew. It just make me bring everyone down even more.”

“Even more? What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance flinched. It sounded angrier than she meant. She chided herself and lowered her voice, “Sorry.”

Lance seemed to ponder on his next words and spoke very slowly, “It just feels like sometimes there’s not a lot I bring to the table for the team.” Pidge started to interject but Lance put a hand up. “I know it’s not true . . . kinda, but the  _ feeling  _ won’t go away.”

Pidge nodded in slight understanding. She didn’t really get it, but this was something like what she’d heard Matt talk about to their parents before the Garrison or the Kerberos mission.

Lance continued, “It’s mostly I feel like what I say is met with some kind of displeasure. Everyone is so mad that I can’t seem to be able to be take something seriously without making some kind of joke. I just don’t want everyone to get down in the dumps, you know? But it always seems to be wrong and it’s such a big part of me and it’s such an annoyance that it makes me wonder why anyone ever keeps me around. It would be easier for them to avoid me and only use me for Voltron. It seems that would make everyone happier.”

“That’s a bit of a hyper fixation isn’t it?” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

That was not a good response and only seemed to make Lance think his point was more proven. She had to save this before she ruined it.

“Gah that was stupid. I’m so bad with emotions and these heart to heart things. I really should just stick to machines. Since it’s the only I can bring forward to the team,” She muttered

Lance looked up surprised. “What? You bring so much more to the team. You have so many positive qualities and besides being smart you’re witty and-”

“So what you’re saying is,” Pidge interrupted, “Is that not being proficient in one thing doesn’t bring down a person’s worth or their contributions’ value?” She smirked at him over her glasses.

His face changed a couple of times. None of the expressions looked comforted. She inwardly groaned, how bad at this was she?

“I mean you’re right,” He admitted. He chuckled without humor, which was a little unsettling coming from him. He ran his hand through his hair and the tears started coming again. “It’s just . . . just this . . .”

“Feeling,” She finished for him.

“Yeah.”

Pidge stood up and stepped over to Lance. She squatted down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. His hand covered hers and he looked her in the eyes and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and gently kissed the top of his forehead.

He quickly leaned back surprised. She felt her face start burning and promptly stood up. “That was too weird wasn’t it? I’ve just seen you do it to Hunk before and . . .” She trailed off.

Lance let out a laugh. He stood up too and brought her into a tight hug. “It wasn’t weird,” He assured her and placed a light kiss on top her head, “Just a bit unexpected coming from you.”

She smiled into his shirt and sighed with relief. When she let go he kept his hands on her shoulders.

“Thanks Pidge. You were right, as always, talking about it did help.”

“Which was kinda funny because I was referring to your nightmare,” she chuckled but quickly added, “which we can still talk about! But maybe you should also consider talking to Keith. He never mentions it, but I know he’s been having them too. You guys can relate to each other in that sense.” She suggested.

Lance pondered it, “I guess it might be a good idea. Considering this entire conversation.” He gestured to the air dramatically.

The purple light had broken over the horizon and now had a blue hue. The others were probably still waiting, no way they would have gone back to sleep. Pidge tugged Lance’s arm in the direction of the camp. He followed her lead.

“But always remember Lance,” Pidge said, “Feeling or no feeling, we’re a team. None of us are alone.”

Lance hummed in agreement as they walked back arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as platonic or romantic Plance. I felt like having anything more would take away from the plot. But I am pleased with how it turned out. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
